Wireless communication devices employing separate time and/or frequency resources for downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) communication may not be able to exploit the full time and/or frequency capacity for conduction of wireless communications.
A simultaneous transmission (Tx) and reception (Rx) (STR) transceiver may be configured to enable duplex communication including transmission and reception over the same frequency and time range. The STR transceiver may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to one or more antennas via a duplexer, which may duplex between a transmit path of the transmitter and a receive path of the receiver.
However, when Tx and Rx signals use the same Radio Frequency (RF) carrier and time slot, a high-power Tx signal may leak to the receive chain through the duplexer as an “echo”. The term “echo” may refer to an undesired feed-through of a transmitted data signal into a receiver.
As one example, a Tx signal may be transmitted at 46 Decibel to milliWatt (dBm), and a duplexer leakage of 40 Decibel (dB) leakage may result in an echo of 6 dBm.
In many circumstances, the Rx signal may be weak compared to the echo. Accordingly, the echo may create a severe interference to the Rx signal, which may not enable the receiver to decode the Rx signal.